Donde todo inició
by noone00
Summary: 'Pensé que la mejor manera de celebrar que sobrevivimos un año sin matarnos, sería en el lugar donde todo empezó' ONE-SHOT ShikaTema


**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ Esto no me gusta…

─ _Mendōkusei_ , Temari; ya estamos llegando…─replicó el Nara por enésima vez. Desde que le vendó los ojos, como parte de una sorpresa, la rubia no había dejado de repetir lo mismo. No le gustaba el control que tenía Shikamaru de la situación. ─ Vamos, ¿acaso no confías en mí? ─ Ella infló los cachetes ante esa respuesta y él no pudo evitar encontrarla adorable.

─ Si no lo hiciera, no te estuviera siguiendo…, pero creo que reconsideraré mi opinión. ─ En ese preciso momento, Shikamaru detuvo su andar.

─ Tranquila, mujer; ya llegamos ─ Temari, ansiosa, se quitó la venda de los ojos y, se sorprendió al reconocer donde estaba.

─ Pero… ¿por qué…?

─ Pensé que la mejor manera de celebrar que sobrevivimos un año sin matarnos, sería en el lugar donde todo empezó. ─ Ella sonrió. Solo al genio de su novio se le ocurriría pasar un momento tan importante en la arena de los exámenes chunin donde alguna vez fueron adversarios.

─ Me encanta tu romanticismo, bebe llorón…

─ Solo contigo, mujer problemática. ─ le dijo y le señaló un pequeño picnic a unos metros de ella. El hecho de que el hombre, a quien todo le parecía problemático, se hubiese tomado la molestia de hacer este tipo de detalle, haciia que su corazón se acelerara.

Era su primer aniversario como pareja de manera oficial porque ambos sabían que tenía una relación de más que amigos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero por tantas razones que en esos momentos parecían absurdas, decidieron postergar lo que era inevitable, y es que, ya no importaba la diferencia de edad, ni tampoco que sus aldeas estaban a tres días de distancia…Se esforzaron para eliminar esos y todos los demás impedimentos, viéndose cuanto podían, escribiéndose casi a diario, reafirmando cada vez más que valía la pena.

─ Se ve delicioso…─ comentó la rubia tomando asiento y viendo el manjar que su adorado vago había llevado ─ Asumo que no lo hiciste tu…─ dijo sacándole la lengua, pero para sorpresa de la rubia, él no le rebatió, en cambio tomó asiento a su lado y le sonrió amablemente.

─Tenía que ser perfecto, así que, la mejor estrategia no contenía el factor "Shikamaru cocinando" ─ no lo pudo evitar, se sonrojó violentamente. Y es que por más que tratara con el Nara, el condenado seguía siendo el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida. Sumando el hecho de que, como novio, sorpresivamente, era excelente, a su manera, pues ella no era una persona materialista, pero apreciaba cuando se esforzaba por hacerle un presente, incluso después de tres días de viaje agotador; como realizaba su trabajo de la manera más eficiente para pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella; como la amaba sin restricciones cuando hacían el amor, para luego envolverla entre sus brazos y recordarle cuanto le amaba y lo que significaba para él.

Era un Shikamaru totalmente diferente al que las personas conocían y solamente ella tenía la dicha de conocer.

─ Gracias, Shika. ─ sonrió mostrando aquella sonrisa que tanto hechizaba al Nara. Temari le ofreció algo de la comida que él había traído y le dio de comer. Cualquiera que los viera, no podrían reconocer a la temeraria y salvaje Sabaku No y al vago y poco expresivo Nara en una situación tan amena.

Cuando estaban los dos solos, no existían las inhibiciones.

─ Estoy repleto…─ exclamó el Nara después de la comida y se acostó en el suelo. Temari frunció el ceño; no podía ser que se fuese a dormir en un momento así. ─ Ven…─ llamó jalándola, para que quedara sobre él.

─ Nara, espero que no estés pensando en eso…

─ _Mendōkusei_ , mujer; y luego el pervertido soy yo ─ se quejó ─ Solo quiero tenerte cerca, ¿no se puede? ─ Shikamaru rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y sonrió al ver como la rubia le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas. No lo soportó; la atrajo hacia él y la besó como hace rato quería hacerlo.

─Realmente, te has esmerado, Shikamaru; todo ha sido muy agradable…Gracias…

─ No hay nada que agradecer; ─ respondió ─ quería que pasaras un buen rato de la manera que te gusta: sencillo y sin complicaciones. ─ Ambos se quedaron ensimismados por unos segundos. Habían pasado por mucho, incluyendo una guerra, y a veces, seguían sin creer que lo que vivían era la realidad.

Un sonido interrumpió el momento.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ preguntó Temari, incorporándose; su sentido de kunoichi se activó de inmediato. Shikamaru, sin inmutarse realmente, se encogió de hombros. La rubia observó a todos lados, buscando la fuente del sonido: la pizarra electrónica que anunciaba los combates. ─ ¿Qué…? ─ en la pizarra, recordando los tiempos de antaño, apreció el combate que lo inició todo:

 _Nara Shikamaru vs Temari_

─ ¿Qué esperas, problemática? Ya nos han anunciado…─ La rubia se sorprendió de lo lejos que sonó la voz de Shikamaru.

─ ¿Cuándo te alejaste tanto? ─ preguntó.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ Ya nos anunciaron, así que, tenía que tomar posición ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Anda, en guardia…

Observando a su novio con confusión y cautela, la rubia se incorporó y se colocó frente a él. Al verlo en esa posición, la rubia no pudo evitar rememorar la situación inicial, especialmente, al saber cómo ésta era totalmente diferente. En ese entonces, ella era una chica altanera, sin escrúpulos que no sabía lo que era amar y ser amada. Él, era un chico desinteresado y machista que tenía muy poco interés en todo.

Ahora, ella era una mujer que, aunque seguía teniendo un carácter por demás fuerte, era feliz y sabía lo que era tener seres a los que amar y proteger, pero, sobre todo, sabía lo que era ser amada. Él, quien le sonreía como si ella fuese lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto, había madurado y entendido la importancia de tener un por qué en la vida, convirtiéndose en un hombre respetable y en un amigo de gran confianza.

Estaba presa de la nostalgia ante él.

─ ¿Qué…? ¡Shikamaru! ─ se quejó ella, al ser sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente, gracias a una sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

─ Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra completado

─ ¡Eso es trampa! ─ chilló la Sabaku No. El Nara solo sonrió y comenzó acercarse, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Era como tener un deja vu, solo que esta vez, la mirada de Shikamaru denotaba amor, en vez de fastidio. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, como hizo aquella vez, Shikamaru levantó su mano, Temari no tuvo de otra que imitarlo.

─ Bien, se acabó, me rindo ─ dijo el Nara, exactamente como había dicho tantos años atrás; Temari no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esas palabras de nuevo. ─ Te trae recuerdos, ¿no?

─ Bastantes, diría yo…

─ Pero, ¿sabes? Esta vez, es en serio y más fácil…─ respondió, confundiéndola de nueva cuenta ─ Me rindo ante ti porque desde hace tiempo, sé que no importa que lo haga pues siempre ganaré mientras te tenga a mi lado. Si tengo que rendirme, quiero que siempre sea ante ti. ─ todos los colores se le subieron al rostro a la rubia mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Maldito Shikamaru y sus ataques de galán…

─ Tonto…─ susurró. Él sonrió al ver su reacción.

─ Es tu turno; ¿por qué te rindes?

─ Yo no he dicho que me rinda…

─ ¿Ah no? ─ señaló hacia su mano levantada. ─ Vamos, Temari; yo me sinceré…

─ Porque quisiste…

─ Oye…─ ella se carcajeó ante la cara de pocos amigos que puso

─ Vale; está bien ─ Temari le dedicó una media sonrisa, ─ Me rindo…porque sé que tú eres el único que puede amarme y entenderme sin necesidad de esforzarte. ─ Como quería que desactivara su técnica para poder abrazarle.

─ Que bueno que pienses así…─ de repente, Temari volvió a escuchar el sonido de la pizarra. Shikamaru desactivó su técnica y se preparó para lo que venía: la parte más importante de todo lo que había preparado. La Sabaku No giró hacia el artefacto en cuestión. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que, por fin, comenzaron a aparecer palabras en él hasta formar una frase.

Su expresión expectante, cambió a una de sorpresa total y es que, lo releyó unas diez veces antes de llevar su mano a su boca ante la sorpresa. Su corazón y su mente trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Esa simple pregunta, había causado una revolución en todo su ser. Ahí, en esa pizarra, que había anunciado tantos encuentros crueles y hasta mortales, ella podía leer perfectamente:

 _Temari, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Cuando comprobó que su mente no le engañaba, la rubia giró hacia su novio y lo encontró de rodillas frente a ella, con una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

─ Shikamaru…

─ Temari, esto es muy problemático de explicar por completo, pero desde la primera vez que me sonreíste, quedé atrapado por ti, a pesar de que intenté convencerme de lo contrario. Eres la mujer más valiente, decidida y apasionada que he conocido en mi vida y quiero que me hagas el honor de compartir lo que nos queda de vida juntos. Quiero despertar a tu lado, amarte todas las noches y recordarte que el amor es algo que mereces por el simple hecho de ser tú. Te amo y quiero que seas la señora Nara y la madre de mis hijos…─las lágrimas brotaban sin control de los ojos de la chica. ─ ¿Aceptas comenzar una vida hermosamente problemática conmigo? ─ con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, asintió enérgicamente, incapaz de articular palabra. La rubia observó como el Nara colocaba el anillo en su dedo, para luego, abrir sus brazos, listos para recibirla.

Ella no lo dudó.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con alguien tan problemática como yo? ─ preguntó más calmada mientras se separaba un poco de él. Shikamaru, con una gentileza que solo mostraba ante ella, limpió las lágrimas de felicidad que descendían por su rostro.

─ La vida me ha enseñado que lo mejor no viene como lo planeas ─ respondió. Temari era todo lo contrario a lo que su antiguo ser deseaba como esposa ─ Quería casarme con una mujer más tranquila, una chica regular, pero en vez de eso, me enamoré de una fuerte kunoichi, que es más que preciosa…Por kami, literalmente, me voy a casar con la princesa de Sunagakure. ─ respondió con cierto humor en su tono ─ Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba y, honestamente, a veces pienso que mereces a alguien mejor… ─ ella le golpeó el hombro "amistosamente" ─ Oh, sí; además tienes más fuerza de lo que tu frágil figura aparenta…

─ Idiota…─ susurró, ganándose una de las sonrisas de Shikamaru que tanto amaba. Se sentó en el suelo, sujetando la cintura de su amada, dejándola a horcajadas sobre él. La rubia, tomó su rostro y selló el momento con un beso. Shikamaru tomó el control de la situación y con la delicadeza que se trata a una flor, la recostó en el suelo y quedó sobre ella, sin dejar de saborear sus labios.

Poco les importaba que cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos, pues, al fin y al cabo, técnicamente, estaban en un lugar abierto, las emociones que sentían en esos momentos, debía ser expresada, por lo que, hicieron el amor de una manera tan sublime que ninguno sería capaz de olvidar la ocasión. Shikamaru los cubrió a ambos con un mantel de repuesto que había llevado. Quería quedarse así con ella entre sus brazos por un poco más, a lo que ella no se negó.

Desde el momento que sus miradas se encontraron en aquellos exámenes chunin, su destino se había sellado.

Un destino que compartirían juntos.

* * *

 **Desde que comencé a ver la serie de Naruto, amé esta pareja, así que, en un viaje en metro, escribí este one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y espero saber que les ha parecido.**

 **Nos vemos en la actualización de alguna de mis historias o tal vez una nueva que ya tengo terminada.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
